


lightning

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Avengers Angst, Avengers Imagine, Gen, Multi, avengers fanfic - Freeform, avengers fluff, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x y/n, avengers x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: 𝒚/𝒏 𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒄𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒖𝒎𝒂 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒑𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒔
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader
Kudos: 41





	lightning

**Author's Note:**

> based off another request

The Avengers sat around the briefing room as they waited for Nick Fury to arrive at the briefing room. It was a big mission and they were all aware of that. However, Fury didn’t seem to give them enough information to form a clear idea of what the mission was.

All he told them was that they needed all hands on deck for the mission, giving them the feeling that this was going to be a big one.

Finally, Nick Fury, clad in his usual black trench coat and eyepatch, waltzed into the room, a serious look on his face. He threw a bundle of files onto the table and gave the Avengers a moment to grab one and read through them.

“Those are copies of the enhanced operatives working for HYDRA. We think HYDRA’s banding together a team of enhanced individuals to help with their dirty work. We just received intel that they’re going to attempt to infiltrate one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s warehouses to stock up on weapons. We need you guys to work on that lead,” Fury explained quickly, pointing out the basics and allowing the Avengers to study up on their opponents.

“Fury, this one girl, she can manipulate people’s minds. Are her abilities somewhat similar to mine?” Wanda questioned, biting down nervously on her nails. She knew how destructive her abilities were and the thought of having to encounter someone with her abilities terrified her.

“Based on our intel, the best she can do for now is to infiltrate people’s minds, so be careful when you come in contact with her,” Fury explained, earning a nod from the team.

“There’s a dude who shoots fire from his hands. Anyone want to carry around a fire extinguisher?” Tony quipped, pointing to a picture of a young teenage boy with dyed green hair on the files.

“Isn’t he a bit young to be a HYDRA operative?” Y/N commented, her fingers grazing the boy’s picture. He looked as though he could’ve been a student in high school.

“Age doesn’t matter to HYDRA. Not if you’re enhanced. Bastian Dela Cruz is a trained weapon. They all are,” Fury sighed, a touch of sympathy for the teens hitting him.

“So, this is a capture mission?” Steve questioned, repeatedly skimming through the files, just earning a nod from Fury.

“How badly am I allowed to injure anyone?” Natasha questioned, fiddling with a pen on her table.

“We have bullets to knock them out, but you are allowed to injure someone to some extent. As much as possible, just incapacitate them,” Fury explained, sending a quick glare over to Natasha. The briefing continued for a few more minutes until they were sure of what was about to go down.

“Avengers, suit up,” Steve crossed his arms over his chest before walking out the briefing room and into where he kept his gear. The Avengers all found there way out the briefing room and before Y/N could stop leave the room, she was stopped by Fury.

“Agent L/N, I know you’re capable in hand-on-hand combat and using weapons, but please consider using your abilities if things go wrong,” Fury requested, earning a timid nod from Y/N. She made her way to her bedroom as she slipped her suit on and grabbed her share of weapons.

They all met at the Quinjet, buckling up in their seats. Something about the mission gave Y/N an uneasy feeling. She felt as though something bad was going to happen, but she dismissed it under the reassurance that her teammates wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

When they arrived at the warehouse, she was confused. For S.H.I.E.L.D. property, the warehouse was undermanned.

“This can’t be right. They’re already here,” Steve huffed, noticing an incapacitated man clad in bulletproof gear.

“The Avengers, we’ve been waiting,” the brain-bender—as she was labeled by Y/N—grinned, stepping out of the shadows.

The Hulk, against his better judgment, charged against her, alerting their team, and getting Hulk nearly torched by the young boy Y/N remembered pointing out in her file. That was when all hell broke loose.

Everyone charged against someone in the opposing organization, all using their abilities to the best that they can. Y/N fought off a girl who could manipulate water. Y/N would’ve used her abilities on her had she not decided to keep it a secret.

There she was, using her weapons against literal water! She must have looked pathetic with every attempt. Not until she saw a pipe she could leap off, flip, and manage to land behind the girl, and get her in a headlock with one of her arms. The girl tried to fight Y/N off, but the agent overpowered her physically. Y/N grabbed a syringe filled with a chemical to incapacitate the girl and stabbed the needle through the girl’s neck, emptying the contents into her bloodstream.

The girl fought and fought until she began to feel drowsy, her attempts to escape Y/N’s grip weakening until she was knocked out completely. Y/N grinned victoriously before moving to help Sam and Bucky take care of the fire manipulator.

However, Y/N, tired from combat, figured it would best if the boy didn’t see her coming. She stood from a distance, hiding behind a storage crate, before shooting a sleeping dart at the boy, the dart hitting him in the leg before he collapsed to the floor.

“Nice aim you got there,” a feminine voice came from behind her before she was no longer in the warehouse. Instead, she was in the middle of a storm on a mountainside road. It was an all too familiar scene except…she wasn’t in the car any more that night.

She could remember exactly how everything unfolded. Through the rain, she could hear two sisters arguing nearby. She couldn’t remember what the fight was about that night. All she knew was it was a stupid thing to lose her sister over.

Like some sick foreshadowing to her current life, thunder roared in the distance, streaks of lightning grazed the sky, every streak of lighting getting closer and closer until…

Screams echoed nearby accompanied by the screeching of tires. The car broke through the barrier between the road and the sea at the mountainside as a h/c-haired girl jumped out of the vehicle.

“YANNA!” the girl’s ear-piercing screams were heard as she rushed towards where the car broke off and the red sedan began sinking into the water below. Her cries echoed through Y/N’s mind before the moment she was awaiting happened; the young girl with h/c hair was struck by lighting, silencing her screams.

Suddenly, Y/N was back at the warehouse, the sound of her screams still echoing in her head as she sobbed. What else could she do?

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Wanda questioned, seemingly afraid of approaching her. She was confused. What happened while she was out of it? The girl couldn’t respond. Instead, she shook her head and buried her head in her hands.

“When we get back, you’re explaining what that was and how you pulled a Thor,” Tony quipped, placing handcuffs on one of the knocked out enhanced people.

“What happened?” Y/N questioned through sobs.

“When the brain-bender or whatever knocked you out, you started blasting lightning all over the place. You somehow managed to knock all of them out in your sleep,” Tony chuckled and Y/N shook her head. It was her worse nightmare. What if she killed them with her abilities?

“Are they dead?” Y/N croaked out, staring at the bodies surrounding the area.

“God no, they’re just knocked out. Maybe next time, you could pull more of that to make missions easier, eh?” Steve chuckled, reassuring Y/N that everything was okay. Reassuring her that she was safe.


End file.
